Be Prepared (song)
"Be Prepared" is a song from the episode of the same name. It explains how to use first aid, radio, flashlight, food, and water in case of emergency. Lyrics All Danger Rangers: '''How do you keep an accident from happening? How do you stop the things you can't control? '''Fallbot: A car can lose its brakes, Kitty: And people make mistakes, Burble: And storms and floods and quakes can come out of the blue, Sully: So what do you do? All Danger Rangers: How do you keep a hurricane from blowing? (''Kitty: You can't.) '''Fallbot:' There's things you can't avoid, but don't be scared. All Danger Rangers: Sometimes you can't prevent An unfortunate event. Squeeky: So what do you do? All Danger Rangers: You be prepared. Burble: Be prepared. (''All Other Danger Rangers: Be prepared!) '''Burble:' And be thinking, just in case. (''All Other Danger Rangers: Be prepared!) '''Sully:' Yes, you dare to have another plan in place. (''All Other Danger Rangers: Be prepared!) '''Kitty:' 'Cause when there's a chance that someone could get hurt, Though you're careful, and you've checked, Fallbot: There's things you don't expect. Burble: Like, walking with your friends, you go out hiking. How would you know the rocks above are loose? Burt: You've got no crystal ball Sully: To see those rocks would fall. But, did you bring a phone to call if you need help? (''All Other Danger Rangers: Be prepared!) '''Burble:' Your car is on the road, You flat a tire. (''Fallbot: Uh-oh!) '''Burble:' But think of all the trouble you'd be spared. Sully: When you learn that 'cause of dad, you're not sunk. Squeeky: The spare is in a trunk. Burble: Say, "Thank you, dad... All Danger Rangers: ... for bein' prepared!" Burble: Be prepared. (''All Other Danger Rangers: Be prepared!) '''Kitty:' Yes, in all the things you do. Playing sports, know the rules, wear the right equipment, too. Sully: In the crosswalk, you're right, But a car could run the light. Fallbot: That is why, without a doubt Burble: What life is all about Is "Be prepared." (''All Other Danger Rangers: Be prepared!) '''Burble:' If you want to be the best Sully: Be prepared when you got to take your math and English test. Sully & Kitty: Have you memorized your address and the place where you belong? Squeeky: When you go outside, remember, take your common sense along. Burble: And always bear in mind, if something ends up goin' wrong... All Danger Rangers: Don't panic, keep your cool, don't be scared. Instead, Think ahead. Be prepared! Appearances * Be Prepared (first appearance) Trivia *"Be Prepared" is one of two titular songs, the other being "Cave Save," and the only such song to actually use the title as part of the lyrics. *This is not the only song with this title, as there is a song in Disney's The Lion King of the same title. Gallery Sully with Megabloks.PNG Danger Rangers together.PNG Sully cellphone.PNG Kitty the Cat.PNG Let's run.PNG Category:Songs